


Untitled

by booksnchocolate



Category: Bandom, Marianas Trench, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, non-con kissing, trigger warning: drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksnchocolate/pseuds/booksnchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh tries to take advantage of Matt.<br/>R for language, themes.<br/>Warnings: violence, non-con kissing, drug use</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone the slurs used in this writing. Concrit would be lovely.  
> Originally posted anonymously at fuckyeahjoshandmatt.tumblr.com.

“Josh, what – what the fuck are you doing?” Matt stumbled backwards, shoving ineffectually as the singer’s hands crawling up his torso.

“’S nothing,” Josh slurred, crowding forward, pressing Matt up against the wall. “’S jus’ you, Matty. Jus’ wanna be with you.”

Matt sucked in a sharp breath as he felt the cold concrete press against his back. There was nowhere else to go; he was cornered. “H-hey, Josh,” he tried, raising his hands in what he hoped was a placating manner, “how- how about you go sit down, buddy? I think – I think you’re kinda tired.”

“Naw,” Josh said, stepping even closer so their hips were aligned and he was pinning Matt to the wall. “Where’s the fun in that?” He leaned in swiftly, shoving a thigh between Matt’s legs. Matt gasped at the sudden friction against his cock and arched into it despite himself.

“Stop,” he said, looking Josh in the eye. But it was no good; up close, he could see Josh’s pupils were pinpricks, contracted even in the darkness. His breath was coming in ragged pants and his hands were shaking. A thin sheen of sweat coated his features, giving his already pale skin a sickly tinge. He looked feral. _No_ , Matt thought despairingly, and he couldn’t help the sinking feeling of betrayal that rolled in his gut like nausea,  _he looked drugged_.  

“Wassa matter, Matty?” Josh breathed, hitching his thigh up. Matt’s breath hitched with it. “Don’t you wanna have fun with me?” He pulled an exaggerated pout, but the effect was ruined by the tic in his jaw.

“It’s not about that,” Matt grunted, trying to shift free without success. If anyone else had done this to him, he’d have laid them out flat already – but this was Josh, his best friend, the guy he’d known since high school for fuck’s sake – and with whatever was in his system, who knew how he’d react to physical violence. “Ugh, Josh, let me go!”

“No,” said Josh simply. His words were clearer all of a sudden, and menacing. “You want this, I know you do.”

Matt choked. “What? No-“

“Shut up, Webb,” Josh’s voice was callous, cruel; his words cut like knives and Matt flinched. “We all know you’re gay for this anyway. You fucking faggot. Don’t tell me you don’t want this. I – “

“I  _don’t_  want this!” Matt twisted frantically but he couldn’t break free without hurting Josh.

Josh grabbed Matt’s wrists and slammed them into the wall. Flares of pain ricocheted up Matt’s arms and he cried out.

“Why don’t you want this?” Josh seethed; spittle flew from his lips and his eyes were wild.

“Because you’re fucking high!” Matt screamed, losing it. “You’re out of your fucking mind, you don’t know what you’re do-“

“Shut up!” Josh snarled, shoving Matt hard. “Shut up!”

Matt’s heart was beating overtime; adrenaline pounded through his system, making his skin prickle and sweat. “No! I won’t shut up – Josh, what did you take? You’ve been clean for so long, how could you-“

“Shut up! I swear to God, if you don’t shut up, I’m gonna fucking kill you! I swear! I’ll fucking kill you!” Josh was shaking with rage, leaning so close there was barely an inch between them. Matt could feel the tremors running through his body; he looked deranged.

“You don’t mean that,” Matt tried, hating how his voice cracked. “Josh-“

“Shut up!” Josh slammed a hand over Matt’s mouth so hard his head bounced off the concrete wall. Stars exploded in his vision. Instinct took over and he sank his teeth into Josh’s palm, taking a perverse pleasure in his howl of pain. Josh yanked his hand back.

“You little – you fucking piece of shit!” Before Matt could react, Josh’s fist hurtled into the side of his head with an almighty crack and Matt doubled over in pain, tears springing to his eyes. “Don’t say no to me,” Josh hissed and grabbed Matt’s head with both hands, slamming him back against the wall. Matt hardly had time to draw breath through the pain before – before Josh was kissing him, messy and rough, plunging his tongue into Matt’s mouth. Matt gagged and bucked with his entire body but Josh didn’t budge. Pain blossomed bright on his lip and Matt knew Josh must’ve broken the skin with his teeth. _Marking me_ , he thought, and with that came a wave of revulsion so strong it nearly knocked him off his feet, knees buckling, and vision going grey.

“Hey!” From far away, Matt heard a voice and the sound of a scuffle getting louder. He barely had time to react before Josh was yanked off him. Matt crumpled to the ground, chest heaving.

He looked up to see Mike and Ian pulling Josh away in a chokehold, the singer’s legs thrashing between them. Then, he turned to the side and promptly threw up on the ground.

“Hey. Hey, Matt, you okay?” When Matt came back to himself, Ian was crouched next to him, looking worried.

Matt spat once more and wiped his mouth unceremoniously on his t-shirt. “Yeah,” he rasped, “I’m fine.”

“Right,” Ian gave him an indecipherable look but didn’t press the issue. Instead, he sat down beside Matt, back against the wall and a careful hand span of space between their shoulders.

They sat in silence for a moment. Then Ian spoke. “Jesus. I’ve never seen him like that.”

Matt didn’t reply.

“What happened?”

“Awesome fucking question,” Matt said bitterly, wiping his stinging lip. His hand came away red. “I think –“ and damn it, his voice cracked again, “I think he was on drugs.”

Ian blew out a heavy breath. “Fuck.”

There was nothing to say to that, so Matt didn’t bother.

“Mike’s trying to calm him down,” Ian spoke again after a pause. “We couldn’t find you guys – and then we heard yelling… Are – did he…?”

Matt ducked his head, staring at his hands. “’m fine,” he mumbled, avoiding Ian’s gaze. “The ki- what you saw was the worst of it.”

“Okay,” Ian said slowly. He knew Matt was lying, but to his credit, he didn’t call him on it. “Just. You know we’re a team and we’re… we’re here.”

“I know,” Matt said. He paused. “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Ian shrugged.

Silence fell again. After a while, Ian looked away. “I dunno about you,” he said, “but I’m not gonna be able to sleep tonight. Wanna play Halo?”

Matt looked up for the first time. He was dead tired but he knew Ian was right. Neither of them would sleep tonight. “Sure,” he said. The  _thank you_  in his tone was unspoken, but by the way Ian gently nudged his shoulder as they stood up, he knew he got it.

* * *

An hour or so later, Matt and Ian were halfway through a drone battle when the door to the trailer opened and Mike walked in. Matt paused the game and looked at him wordlessly. Mike returned his gaze solemnly, looking him up and down. Then he nodded once to himself, as if satisfied that Matt was physically in one piece, as sank down onto an empty seat.

“How is he?” Ian asked, crossing his legs.

Mike sighed and scrubbed tiredly at his face. “He’s sleeping. It’s – it was heroin.”

Matt sucked in a sharp breath, feeling his heart sink at the confirmation.

“He’s checking into rehab tomorrow,” Mike continued. “Again.”

Ian slumped forward, shoulders sagging. Matt let out the breath he’d been holding. “Thank God,” he said. The others made noises of agreement.

There was silence until Mike sighed again. “Since we’re not getting any sleep,” he began, making grabby hands for a controller, “ I can at least kick both your assess in tourney.”

* * *

The next day was the most surreal of Matt’s life. He sat silently in the car as Mike drove them to the hospital. He watched numbly as porters unloaded Josh’s things and moved them to his room. The others glanced at him occasionally but said nothing, for which he was grateful. After all, what was there to say? It felt like an out-of-body experience.

At last, it was time for Josh to check in. Matt stood off to the side, scuffing at the floor as Ian clapped Josh on the shoulder and Mike pulled him into a one-armed hug with promises of coming first thing during visiting hours tomorrow. Then they too pulled away and it was just he and Josh standing in the lobby, staring at each other.

Josh licked his lips and broke the silence first. “I – I’m sorry.”

“Yeah,” Matt responded, voice hoarse. “I know.”

“Do you –“

“Forgive you?” Matt felt as if an invisible hand were squeezing his heart. “I – I don’t know yet.”

Josh’s face crumpled in anguish. “That’s… that’s okay,” he rasped. “I don’t either. I know I don’t deserve it-“

“No, Josh,” Josh’s head snapped up at his name and Matt finally met his eyes. “I haven’t yet. But… I will.”

Josh looked at him, blue eyes pale and wide. “Yeah?” he breathed and the flutter of hope in his voice was infectious.

Matt nodded. “I need time. But yeah.”

“Okay.” One corner of Josh’s mouth quirked up in a small, timid smile. “In that case, I guess – I’ll see you when I get out?”

Matt felt his own lips turn up. Not much, but enough. “I’ll be here.”


End file.
